Memories
by little.ashyangel
Summary: Sequal to Amnesia. Now that Dusky has just witness the death of one friend and the kidnapping of two others. Everything has turned personal for her. She's just gone throught hell and now is prepared to go through it again for Merry and Pippin. Not only that but she has to find the other person that is from her world. Legolas X OC slight OCC
1. Information

**Hey guys, here's the first chapter of Memories! This is also a little background for the Ancient Ones! Which I own! The chapter should be the second thing on here.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the Ancient ones and my OC**

**Ancient Ones**

My LOTR stories contain Ancient Ones a group of OCs that can wield the Magic from the Inheritance Cycle. I take no credit for Christopher Palolinies created language. But anyway- Ancient Ones are people who are able to shapeshift into wolves and wield the Ancient Language. We are just going to pretend that the Ancient Ones have been here always and that so has the Ancient Language. There will also be mentions of Dragons and Dragon-Riders in my stories.

There are four 'houses' in the Ancient One's culture. each houses have roughly the same number of members and are given roughly the same amunt of territory, they however never really claim it as their own lland and just survive off it by hunting wildlife. They live usually just in small settlements that could easily move if they need to. There is however an actual castle of the Ancient Ones. It's loctaion reamins hidden from Hobbits, dwarves elves and men.

** Current King: Alpha**

**Houses:**

**Nightshades-**

this house's wolves are normally of royal decent and are dark colors (normally black and dark gray- with golden or red eyes). This house also has the most Kings and/or Queens from it when the houses elect the King/Queen every time the old one dies.

**House color:** Red

**Current leader: Alpha**

**Territory**:Dunland, eregion, and Rhudäur.

**Wolfsbane:**

This houses wolves are normally brown (or a clay color or a mix) with amber or honey colored eyes, and it has the second highest total for a king/queen

**House color:** Purple

**Current Leader: **Pine

**Territory:** Brown lands, esgaroth,

**Hemlock:**

This houses wolves normally have light gray to dark coats with piercing blue to green eyes. Third highest total for a king/queen

**House color:** green

**Current Leader: **Boulder's father, Clay

**Territory** :Emyn Muil, Auduin Valley, gladden fields

**Aconites**:

The Aconites are normally silver to an almost blue-gray with green to yellow eyes. They have actually had very few king/queens in power- for they feel no drive to become powerful. The most peacefully out of all the houses and rarely fight.

**House color:** royal blue

** House Leader: **Snowy Mountain

** Territory**:cärrock, Angmar, Eastern Angmar, Borderlands.

**Immortality**

Ancient Ones can live as long as elves. All they have to do, is in fact, is find their true name (look it up from Eragorn) and tell it to their beloved, if their beloved truly loves them back a spell will come over the two making them immortal- if the other is not already.

But since a true name has not been figured out by any Ancient One since the second age it is thought that they do not have true names anymore and there for cannot be immortal anymore.

**Armor**

An Ancient Ones armor is a consistency of chain mail that connects pieces of hardened and enchanted leather. The leather is normally the chest/back protection and is the color of the Ancient Ones house color.

On an Ancient One's shins is normally metal protectors. The chain mail connecting it to the chest plate (where it is normally loose to allow better movement) and then mail running down and in-between a wolf's paws, leaving spaces for the toes!

On the claws themselves is metal sheaths to shared their claws more and successfully tear into skin.

If an Ancient One has a helmet it would have earholes and protect the top of the muzzle.

The Ancient One's armor can in-fact change forms with it's owner so they can fight freely in either form.

**Here comes the next chapter and all you have to do is click the Next button!**


	2. Meet the family

** Here's the first offical chapter!**

_**ancient language in english**_

_memories/dreams_

**Memories**

** Sequel to Amnesia, Dusky has found out she has powers, like ****_magical_**** powers. That the LOTR is real and that the Eargon continent Alagasiea is real too and it's across the sea- where the elves are going. But that's not all Dusky seems to be part of an Ancient One prophecy! Can things get any ****_more_**** complicated? You'd be surprised!**

**Chapter 1- Meet the Fam. And the Ancient Language scholar**

_ I sighed and checked my watch,"Come on Ryan. I'm gonna be really mad if you're still at that stupid pond fishing!"_

_"Hey Red-Head," I heard my second-cousin's voice and turned._

_"You're late," I mock-scolded the taller, tan-skinned brown haired, blue-eyed country boy (well he was from Texas)._

_ Ryan shrugged," My bad."_

_I rolled my eyes, then say down on the bench,"So- how's Texas?"_

_ Ryan shrugged,"Same as always."_

_I nodded,"So hot, dry, and dusty. But anyway- what did you want to talk about."_

_"Well I heard about your break-up with Kil-"_

_ "Do. Not. Say. His. Name," I said slowly,"Just call him He, or Him."_

_ Ryan chuckled,"Well I came to talk about that."_

_ I growled,"Really? All the way from Texas? Just to talk about HIM?"_

_ Ryan laughed," I meant here at the pond red-head!"_

_ Right, the pond near my aunt's house, where he was staying while visiting this half of the family over the summer. I rubbed my head,"So? I'm fine, over Him."_

_ Ryan smiled,"Good, now let's go fishin'," he handed me an already bated fishing-pole._

_I laughed,"Only you Ryan."_

_ "So did you finish that book I told you to read," I asked him._

_ "That one about that boy and his dragon?"_

_"Well, yes."_

_"I tried- but does anyone ever read anymore? I'd rather see the movie!"_

_"Dork!" I pushed Ryan into the pond._

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder,"Dusky- you fell asleep! Wake up."

I jumped awake,"Sorry."

Right, I'm in middle-earth, with people who aren't supposed to exist, with the ability to do magic. I was also on an adventure to save Merry and Pippin- two hobbits who had been captured by Orcs- basically big, scary monsters.

Legolas frowned,"Maybe you should rest and then catch up with us later." Did I mention Legolas was an Elf?

I shook my head," I'm fine really," then I saw Aragorn lying on the ground with his eyes closed and ear pressed to the ground, listening,"What on earth is he doing?"

Suddenly, Aragorn opened his eyes,"Their pace has quickened," he said softly then climbed to his feet,"They must have caught our scent," he said the next part rather desperately,"Hurry," Then he took off northward.

Legolas started running up the hill behind him. He stopped and turned,"Come on, Gimli! Come on, Dusky!" He ran onward. I stood and watched Gimli struggling up the hill.

Gimli paused when I came up beside him in wolf form ( yes you read that right, I can transform into a wolf- and that's only PART of the whole magic deal) and huffed,"Three days and nights pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell. Dear me gal, how can you keep going?"

I smiled at him,"I'm running on fumes from the moonlight, it gave me energy last night."

Gimli laughed and we started running after our friends past the boundaries of Emyn-muil.

***Scene skip***

I had my nose to the ground. I had felt bad about leaving Gimli in the dust, but... I had caught Pippin's scent. I sat and pawed at the silver leaf brooch made by elven hands. Thankfully it was still visible in the mud grass in the open plains. Aragorn patted my head and reached down to pick them up and looks at it then ahead,"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall."

Legolas stopped and turned to Aragorn and I,"They may yet be alive."

I nodded,"Legolas is right- I smell no blood."

Aragorn studied the ground and started to run again,"Less than a day ahead of us. Come."

Legolas and I waited until Gimli stumbled from behind some rocks and rolled to the ground. Legolas turned to him,"Come, Gimli! We are gaining on them!" I tried really hard not to laugh.

"I am wasted on cross-country," Gimli started to pant,"We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances."

I sighed, then flicked my ear,"Do you want me to give you a hand Gimli."

Gimli struggled to his feet,"No Dusky, I shall be fine."

***scene skip!***

I bounded over the hill and into the open field,"Rohan," Aragorn said looking over the land Home of the Horse-lords. There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us."

Legolas ran ahead and looked out to the horizon.

"Legolas! What do your Elf eyes see," Aragorn called to him.

"The Uruks turn northeast," Legolas reported,"They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!

"Saruman," Aragorn said simply.

I popped my shoulders,"Well, let's keep going."

**00000**

A young man watched as Éomer was dragged away by thugs after talking with Wormtounge. He smirked and stroked the small bag at his side,"So they have banished Éomer let us pray Dusky gets here quick."

A mewl of agreement came from the bag.

**Dusky POV**

"Keep breathing," Gimli said to himself," That's the key. Breathe."

"They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them," Legolas commented.

I nodded,"I would not be surprised of they were- magic is some surprising stuff."

We continued running over the vastness of Rohan from day through to sunset. Neither the Orcs nor us willing to stop for rest or breath. We ran on well into the night, I had been in wolf form all day. Legolas dropped back,"It seems your pelt is shining."

I checked over my shoulder, my fur gave off a silver glint,"Yes, the moon fuels me at night, I can go a long time without food or water because of it. That it why I need nothing to drink or eat. My human body it seems however will need food and water whenever I run out of moon energy."

Legolas nodded,"Interesting... Can you tell me more about the ancient language?"

I was a bit surprised,"Well it's impossible to lie in the ancient language, but it was said the elves said one thing but could mean something else. I know you don't have to be manipulating magic to say it, and I believe I know all the words in it."

Legolas nodded,"Do you believe you could teach me?"

I smiled,"Alright let's get started! Let's start with the basics..."

The dawning sun rose as we continue our trek across the fields at high speed. Legolas was a fine student in the ancient language, and unlike the character in my book that had the ancient language, he knew the words right after he repeated them and didn't need any constant reminding.

"Alright," I said,"Last thing, tell me my swords name in the ancient language and you have passed."

Gimli chuckled,"Aw smart gal, you did tell him the name of your sword therefor he cannot pass."

I winked in wolf form,"Maybe."

Legolas smiled,"I remember that you claimed the symbols on your sword to be for the words 'light' and 'feather' so I believe your swords name is, Garjlza Fethr."

I smiled,"Congratulations Legolas you have just passed the test to becoming an ancient language scholar!"

Then Legolas was quite for a moment, then he paused and looked at the sun with dread," A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night."

I gulped,"_**God help the hobbits**_," I muttered in the ancient language.

At the top of a rise, Aragorn stopped again to examine the ground.

My ears pricked at the sounds of horses neighing! Aragorn looked up warily. I changed forms and carefully climbed up and stood beside him. Aragorn gestured to Legolas, Gimli and I to hasten behind a nearby rock formation to hide.

I gulped and straightened my belt before I checked my shield, arrows and held my bow in my hand.

I watched as the horseman rode over the hill. Aragorn and I looked up at them passing. Aragorn calmly walked out of hiding and I follow suit.

"Riders of Rohan," Aragorn called out," what news from the Mark?"

I tightened my grip on my bow when The head horseman signaled the pack with his spear, and- astonishing speed and skill- the Rohirrim checked their steeds, wheel around, and charge

* * *

**Wide open down a two-lane highway  
It's about time that some things went my way  
Throwing troubles out to the wind and  
I'm praying that they never catch up again  
I'm gonna say my worrying days are done  
And this looks like a good day to run**

**- Darryl Worley, good day to run**

* * *

** Please REview, pretty please!**


	3. Gimli, why can't you be quiet for once?

**hey hey guys! I know I kinda get up on a soapbox alot but this time it's reall important. As many of you might now Moore, Oklahoma was hit by a deadly F5 torando and they need donations, I have already donated to the people in my state and I'm please asking you to , now I'm not telling you to and you don't have to, but hey?**

**Disclaimer: I only Own the OC**

**Chapter 2-Gimli why can't you be quiet for once?**

Aragorn and I were joined by Legolas and Gimli. Together, we watch the Rohirrim approached.

The riders circled around us tightly. Fear spread threw me, my instincts were on fire.

They suddenly stopped and point their spears at us.

Aragorn- to my surprise- held up his hands in surrender...the one I take to be the leader, had dirty blonde hair and I couldn't tell what color his eyes were, rode forward and addressed us from his steed,"What business does an Elf, a Man, a Maiden and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

/Well SOMEONE is a bit pushy/ I thought crossing my arms.

"Give me your name, horse-master," Gimli said defiantly,"and I shall give you mine."

The leader handed his staff to another rider, and got off his horse.

I wanted to outwardly groan when Gimli gave an arrogant nod at the leader's approach. Aragorn put a hand on Gimli's shoulder to calm him. I gripped my bow tighter.

"I would cut off your head," the leader growled,"beard and all, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

In a record time, Legolas had nocked an arrow, and pointed it at the leader,"You would die before your stroke fell," Legolas stated angrily.

That of course is when all the spears were suddenly pointing at us. I gulped and prayed Aragorn would get us out of this. Aragorn lowered Legolas' bow,"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. The maiden is Dusky of a far away land. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," the leader said bitterly, then he removed his helmet,"Not even his own kin. I am Éomer."

The Rohirrim withdraw their spears, and I can breath easier,"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished," Éomer continued his tone was accusing," The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets," Éomer looked at Legolas and I accusingly.

" We are no spies," Aragorn reassured,"We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed," Éomer said simply,"We slaughtered them during the night."

Suddenly Gimli sprang forward,"But there were two Hobbits," he said desperatly.

"Did you see two Hobbits with them," I asked. Boy, did I feel out of place. These guys probably thought I was just some whore that rode with Aragorn and the others, but then again I had a shield, sword, and bow and arrows in plain site. They could believe that I was a shield-maiden.

"They would be small," Aragorn said,"Only children to your eyes."

Éomer shook his head," We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them," Thats when i noticed the smoke rising from a pile in the distance.

Aragorn looked away, dumbfounded...Gimli stood in

shock,"Dead?"

"I am sorry," Éomer said. But I had trouble believing him.

Legolas put his hand on Gimli's shoulder in grief.

I watched as Éomer turned and whistled," Hasufel! Arod," Two horses, one a chestnut, and the other a gray, moved to the forefront. Éomer lovingly placed his hand on them,"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell."

Éomer puts on his helmet and returns to his horse,"Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands," then to his riders he yelled,"We ride north!"

The Rohirrim quickly rode off and disappear to the North. Aragorn looked toward the smoldering pile.

Aragorn and I were on Hasufel (the chestnut), and Gimli riding behind Legolas on Arod (the gray). We rode across the Plains toward the edge of the Fangorn Forest, where the pile of dead Orcs smoldered.

We halted our horses beside the pile and dismounted. I look at the pile with dismay.

Later...

I watched as Gimli half-heartedly shifted through the smoldering Orcs with his axe. He reached down to retrieve one of the Hobbits' sheathes.

He turned mournfully to the rest of us,"It's one of their wee belts."

Legolas bowed his head and closed his eyes," _Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath_." May they find peace in death.

Aragorn kicked a helmet. He screamed a cry of anguished defeat and fell to his knees, hanging his head low. He sat in despair. I smelled the blood that was coming from his foot.

"We failed them," Gimli said sadly.

"No," I snarled, and changed forms," I'm not giving up until I have good proof that they are gone," I placed my nose to Aragorn's boot," Meanwhile- you broke a few toes," I transformed back into my human form," Alright Aragorn take off your boot. I'll say a spell to heal them and then we can be on our way."

Aragorn took off his boot and I placed my hand just above them,"**_Waíse Heill_**!" Aragorn and the other watched in amazement as Aragorn's toes went from a bit bloody and kinda purple to perfectly healthy.

Legolas smiled,"Amazing."

Aragorn put on his boot and while he did that I pressed my nose to the ground looking for scents.

What I didn't know was that something on the ground had caught Aragorn's attention- the same ones that have caught mine. We both moved toward them, and I scented them shile Aragorn touched the spots with his hands," A Hobbit lay here. And the other." Aragorn sat back to ponder the meaning of the marks.

"A horse," I said smelling its fear-filled scent,"It reared and almost hit them."

Our eyes shifted to a new set of markings off to one side,"They crawled."

Aragorn and I tracked the Hobbits with Legolas and Gimli closely following. Aragorn pointed out more marks,"Their hands were bound."

I tracked until I came upon a length of rope buried in the grass,"Their bonds were cut. I bet they found and used a sword to cut their bonds. One most likely got free and then helped the other." We continued tracking across the grass. The were getting out of the ring of battle!

Aragorn and I continued to follow their progress from the history they left in the dirt and grass. You could see they narrowly avoid horse, spear, and falling Orcs to make their way to safety.

Again, Aragorn pointed out their tracks in the ground,"They ran over here," As we followed the prints, we noted another set along side them.

"They were followed," I said simply,"Their peruser grabbed one of them but he managed to get free."

Aragorn ran after their tracks,I was at his heels,"The tracks lead away from the battle...," Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and I stopped

short of entering Fangorn Forest,"...into Fangorn Forest."

I shuddered as I looked into the dense and dark forest of gnarled trees so close together, it's as if they were guarding against anyone entering.

" Fangorn?" Gimli asked,"What madness drove them in there?

I continued to look into the forest, wondering of we should go in or not, I sighed,"Well, let's go guys!"

A dark stain dominated a leaf of one of the many plants on the floor of Fangorn Forest. Gimli touched the stain and brought it up to his mouth. Then Gimli spat out the substance in disgust,"Orc blood,"he stated.

Aragorn scoured the forest floor, following the tracks

of the Hobbits, Legolas and I followed closely, and Gimli joins us.

Aragorn suddenly halts,"These are strange tracks."

"The air is so close in here," Gimli said, I agreed with him.

Legolas looks about the forest, as if feeling What I could feel. Something was weird about this forest,"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory...and anger."

Suddenly low groans reverberated throughout the forest. Gimli and I gasp, Gimli raised his axe while I stepped closer to Legolas.

"The trees are speaking to each other,"Legolas said, smirking at me. I shot him a glare.

Aragorn turned to Gimli and I. Gimli was fearfully waving his axe about, looking for foes.

"Gimli," Aragorn whispered. I tried not go laugh as Gimli started at the sound of his name,"Lower your axe," Aragorn gestured.

Gimli recollected himself and lowered his axe.

"They have feelings, my friend," Legolas said to Gimli reverently," The Elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

"Talking trees," Gimli claimed in disbelief,"What do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings," We continued walking through the forest.

I sensed something. It was different from the Orcs, not as dark and purer. I guessed Legolas sensed it too because he ran off for a better look,"Aragorn, nad nâ ennas!"

Translation: Something is out there...

So I WAS sensing something.

I watched as Legolas intently searched the forest. Aragorn came up behind him.

"Man cenich? (what do you see)" Aragorn asked Legolas

"The White Wizard approaches," Legolas whispered.

"Well crap," I sighed.

"Do not let him speak," Aragorn whispered,"He will put a spell on us."

Aragorn readied his sword, as did I. Then, i tightened my grip on my shield, Gimli griped his axes,Legolas nocked an arrow,"We must be quick," Aragorn said.

With a yell, we all swung round to attack, but a bright light enveloped them from the wizard. Gimli thru his axe and it shattered. Legolas launched an arrow and it was deflected. Aragorn's and I's swords became red hot in our grasps. I yelped and released Garjlza to the forest floor. Aragorn did the same with his own sword.

Then we had to shield our eyes from the blinding light emanating from the White Wizard.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits," the wizard said.

"Where are they," I yelled.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday," The white wizard said," They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Uh... _No,_" I said," Not at all really."

"Who are you," Aragorn yelled,"Show yourself!"

The White Wizard recalled his light slowly. But my eyes were sharper at finding detail than even Legolas, so I could see who it is," No Way!"

Standing before us dressed in all white was- Gandalf!

**Please review! Pretty please!**


	4. Welcome Back Bad News

**Alright 4th chapter and still no reviews. Time for me agian to hold the story hostage. Ater this there will be no more chapters! I hate to do it but, here we go! You have to give me at least 6 reviews! Secrets 2 has four chapters and 8 reviews. **

**disclaimer; I only own the OCs**

**Chapter 3- Welcome back ole timer/Dusky there's some bad news.**

Aragorn looked at Gandalf astounded," It cannot be."

Legolas kneeled,"Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman." Gimli joined Legolas in bowing before the light of Gandalf.

"I am Saruman," Gandalf said,"Or rather, Saruman as he should have been."

I couldn't hold it in anymore,"Gandalf," I cried out happily and jumped forward to hug him.

Gandalf laughed,"I see you have missed me dear Dusky."

"You fell," Aragorn went on still in shock.

"Through fire and water," Gandalf said, his face changed as he thought of his battle with the Balrog, an said somthing else about it too, but I didn't catch it exactly- shock and awe stopped me from hearing him.

"Gandalf," I asked after a few moments of him zoning out,"Are you okay?"

Gandalf seemed momentarily confused,"Gandalf? Yes," The he smiled,"That's what they used to call me."

I nodded, Gandalf looked at Aragorn, smiling,"Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

"Gandalf," Gimli mumbled.

"I am Gandalf the White," Gandalf told us.

I caught Legolas' grin.

"And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide," Gandalf claimed.

Then Gandalf lead Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and I through the forest. He wore his elven cloak over his white robes,"One stage of the journey is over,another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras?" I echoed. Where was Edoras?

"That is no short distance," Gimli grummbled, I sighed, didn't anwser my unspoken question but it'll do...

"We hear of trouble in Rohan," Aragorn said,"It goes ill with the king."

Gandalf stopped,"Yes, and it will not be easily cured."

"Then we have run all this way for nothing," Gimli asked as we continued to walk,"Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested-?"

I tried not to laugh as the forest responded with a low rumble to Gimli's complaining. Gimli stopped and looked around in fear. Then I really did let a few laughs out.

"I believe you mean charming," I said to him.

"Yes, a charming...quite charming forest," Gimli smiled and the rumbling ceased.

Gandalf turned to Gimli,"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

"In one thing you have not changed," Aragorn said," dear friend," Gandalf leaned close to Aragorn," You still speak in riddles."

I smiled, _well it seems things are looking up!_

"A few things are about to happen that have not happened since the Elder Days," Gandalf said to us all," The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong, *nd a dragon will be among us."

"A dragon," I said," You mean a fire breathing, scaled, winged creature!"

Gandalf smiled,"The very same!"

"Strong?! A dragon," Gimli smiled nervously,"Oh, that's good."

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf," Gandalf as he turned to leave. Gandalf starts walking out of the forest again," Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be." I followed Gandalf, out of the forest.

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one," my ears picked up Gimli say as he trudged after the rest of us. I hid my smile.

The next moment Gandalf's whistle pierced my eardrums, I threw my hands over my ears. The whistle echoed off into the distance. Then he whistled again. As the last echo died out, a neigh answered him.

A magnificent white horse galloped, towards Gandalf, over a nearby hill...Gandalf smiled at my awed face,"H-he is beautiful!" Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli stood with their steeds, looked upon the approaching horse in awe with me.

"That is one of the Mearas," Legolas said,"unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

The beautiful horse galloped across the plain and came to a stop in front of Gandalf," Shadowflax. He is the lord of all horses ...and has been my friend through many dangers."

Gandalf walked up to Shadowflax and stroked his neck. Then glanced at me,"Come along Dusky, I believe you should ride with dear Shadowflax and I."

Aragorn helped me onto Shadowflax and then Gandalf got on after me. Then we sped off towards Edoras across the plains.

We stopped to rest later that night, Gandalf stood on the edge of a small hill overlooking the Plains. Aragorn left the fire and joined him. I placed an invisibility spell on me and followed silently. Gandalf must have sensed Aragorn,"The veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dûr, his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumor has reached him. The heir of Númenor still lives."

Aragorn looked over to Gandalf to find him already looking into his eyes,"Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become."

Aragorn looked away, considering these words. Gandalf looked back to the east," And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of Men. He will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The king's mind is enslaved, it's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning, we have one advantage."

Aragorn and Gandalf locked eyes again.

"The Ring remains hidden," Gandalf asked?

Aragorn nodded.

"And that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams," Gandalf droned on,"And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest.

Gandalf and I looked over to Aragorn and saw the worry on his face," Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone."

"He's not alone," Aragorn said,"Sam went with him."

Gandalf looked over to Aragorn, surprise on his face. Then he smiled," Did he? Did he, indeed? Good," Gandalf looked back to the landscape,"Yes, very good."

Aragorn walked back to camp,"Good luck my gal," he whispered as he paused right next to me.

Gandalf chuckled," Come Dusky release that spell of yours and come forward."

I did as he said and walked up,"How on middle earth did you know?"

Gandalf smiled,"I am able to sense your aura a lot more than I was able to, any time you use magic I will be able to sense you."

I sighed,"We'll that's comforting," I said sarcastically.

Gandalf laughed,"So I take it you had a dream a few nights ago."

I nodded,"It was more of a memory really. It was my cousin Ryan. Well, he's my second cousin really. But, one day when he was visiting he took me to a small pond near my aunt's house. Then he talked about a relationship I had had with a boy, that didn't end very well, needless to say. But Ryan and I bonded a bit."

Gandalf smiled and smoked his pipe,"So, I can tell you a bit of why you had that dream."

I raised on eyebrow,"I thought it was just because I was missing family."

Gandalf shook his head,"Oh no my dear, your cousin is somewhere here in this world."

"WHAT!"

Gandalf laughed at my reaction and placed a hand on my shoulder,"Do not worry, he is safe and were we are going."

I let the subject drop,"Well this should be fun."

Gandalf laughed,"Yes my dear, I believe it shall! Now I know you heard me tell Aragorn that Sauron feared him. Well Sauron fears you and your kin as well. You and your kin hold ancient power you found that out by being able to manipulate the ancient magic. Sauron knows that you can turn the war against him. You and all your kin in this world."

I nodded,"Well great, wonderful perfect," I said sarcastically,"But why was I sent here- and my kin?"

Gandalf crossed his arms,"Well, it seems that Sauron was able to get Saruman to use his magic to lock onto your aura as well as your cousins'."

I bit my lip,"But that means it could be any of them."

Gandalf shook his head,"Not exactly it seems the targets if this spell were only your generation. My guess is that only your generation has the power of the Ancient Ones in them.

" So it's someone close to you, in your family, in your generation. I doubt anyone else was taken besides the one we know of- but you should check."

I nodded,"I'll Scry my family and see what happens."

So, on my watch when everyone else was asleep, I went over to the supplies. I heard Legolas behind me,"What are you doing?"

I didn't even try to explain when I answered,"I need water... Ah-ha!" I pulled out a canteen," I need to Scry people I know real quick."

Legolas cocked his head, knowing what Scry meant because I had taught him,"Why?"

"It seems a few people I know have come her as well."

I poured water into the metal cap- which was about the size of the head of a spoon- and said,"Draumr Kópa!"

I thought of my mother and she appeared, she was crying and sitting in my room with a 'missing child' poster, my and Ryan's pictures were on it,"So I am missing," I muttered, Legolas looked at me funny," I'll explain in a bit."

Then I did my cousins, all we're there and accounted for- and mourning for me and Ryan!

Then I Scryed my fraternal twin sister Dawn (yes I have a twin- deal) all I revived saw her sobbing in her room. So it was just me and Ryan.

I put the water back into the canteen. Legolas frowned and put a hand on my shoulder,"What is the matter Dusky, you have turned pale."

"I- I... A friend of mine is here as well.," I muttered, "Family."

Legolas nodded,"Ah, so you fear for their safety?"

I nodded,"Very much so, I cannot get a lock on their location nor if they are alright. So I'm kinda having to try really hard to not freak out!"

Legolas tried to hide his smile, he took me in his arms and kissed the top of my head,"It will all work out Dusky do not worry."

I sighed and rested against him,"Okay Legolas- but I'm holding you against that."

As I drifted off to sleep, I heard Legolas chuckle,"I had a feeling you would."

The next morning we rode across the Plains. We stopped on a rise looking across to Edoras, we looked at the walled city covering a small mountain. Atop its summit is Meduseld.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld," Gandalf said," There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan...whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong."

I looked at Gandalf (which is hard to do when you're sitting in front of him on a horse)," Will my friend be there?"

"He might-Be careful what you say," Gandalf warned,"Do not look for welcome here."

Gandalf started ShadowFlax off. The others followed us to Edoras.

"So I'll take that as a maybe," I said above the wind.

**REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!**


	5. Pretty Please

**Alright, I've waited as long as I possibly could.**

**Also check out, The Girls, its another Fanfic that is crossing all of my stories together into one.**

**Link:**

** s/9470093/1/**

**Chapter 4- Can I kill Wormtouge? Pretty please?**

Well the ride through Edoras was horrible. The people eyed us silently and warily, as if we came as the Nazgulz themselves!

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli said.

"No argument there," I whispered and tried to make myself smaller, all the eyes on me were unnerving. This had better be worth it! I get that these are hard times and that you cant just go around trusting every single person you meet. but these people make us seem like we were harden criminals.

The doors of the Golden Hall open and a man named Háma exited, followed by a small detachment. As we climbed the steps, and Háma met us at the

top. Gandalf leaned heavily on his staff, like an old man. He looked up to Háma and smiled.

" I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame," Háma said," By order of Gríma Wormtongue."

Gandalf nodded to the rest of us to surrender our weapons. It was almost comical, we turned over every weapon that we had: swords, knives, arrows and bows. Then Gimli's axes. I even had to give them my shield! Háma signaled to Gandalf,"Your staff."

Gandalf glanced at his staff and scoffed innocently,"You would not part an old man from his walking stick," Gandalf countinued to look innocent.

I had to try really hard to keep from laughing,"Come on. You're really gonna make him walk with out his staff?"

Háma nodded, rolled his eyes, and then gestured for us to follow him. Looks like we win.

Gandalf gave a wink to Aragorn, who smiled in return. We followed Háma into the hall. Gandalf leaning on my arm as an old man might for support. I sharpened my senses as we entered the throne room.

Háma entered the hall and bowed before the King. He stepped aside to allow us to enter behind him.

The man I took to be Wormtongue leaned over and whispers to the man I took to be Théoden,"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming."

We continued walking toward Théoden. Guard closed the doors behind us. I managed to turn and see the door shut, I gulped and we continued. That's when I noticed several men behind the contingency of guards following us as we walked towards the King,"He's a herald of woe."

I released Gandalf's arm. I was slightly shaking as I held back a growl, I didn't like this and neither did the wolf inside of me. Legolas put a hand on my shoulder to calm me. Well, I stopped shaking... Not necessarily calmed down... but at least I looked a little less threatening.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," Gandalf said, kinda pointedly at Wormtounge.

I barely heard Wormtongue whisper,"He's not welcome," I felt my K-9's sharpen. Who was this guy to say who was and wasn't welcome! Sheesh!

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow," Théoden said raggedly, gasping for air. Théoden looked to Wormtongue for affirmation, Wormtongue nodded.

"A just question, my liege," Wormtongue said as he stood before us. He walked to meet us well in front of Théoden.

The only thoughts running threw my mind, _**Do NOT**__ jump up and kill him, D__**o NOT**__ jump up and kill him_, that just repeated threw my mind. I barely even noticed the conscious that pressed up agains mine. I threw mental walls up and just ran the thought of not killing Wormtongue-no matter how bad I wanted to- through my mind. Eventually it gave up and went away, but it took five minutes. That whole time this conversation was going on;

" Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear," Wormtongue said," Láthspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent," Gandalf snapped at him, Wormtongue froze in his tracks. That's when I was able to push the conscious fully out of my mind, Gandalf continued,"Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm," Gandalf raised his staff at Wormtongue and Wormtongue backed away.

"His staff," Wormtongue hissed, He backed well away from us while addressing the guards, arrogantly," I told you to take the wizard's staff."

The men behind the lines ran through to attack, I smiled,"Finally!" and transformed," I need to blow off some steam," and I leapt at the men, and tried not to kill them, just stun them or scare them off. I heard Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli fighting on there own. I saw Gandalf starting to walk towards Théoden and I leapt after him but was stopped. I changed back into human form and punched the man straight in the face. I heard someone comming up from behind me and held my fist up an forced it backwards to nail him in the jaw. I trudged forward to walk with Gandalf.

When we did reach Théoden, Gandalf reached out to him,"Théoden, son of Thengel," I smiled when Théoden reacted to that with a stare," too long have you sat in the shadows."

I turned to see the others finish off the guards- and Wormtongue slinking away!

I let out a howl and leapt at him, pinning him to the floor, Gimli came up behind me as I snarled and snapped in Wormtongue's face. A few drops of saliva falling on the poor man's face," I would stay still if I were you," Gimli growled,"An angry she-wolf is a formidable foe."

My ears pricked and I looked at Gandalf as he continued to approach Théoden,"I release you from the spell." Gandalf held out his hand and concentrated.

Suddenly Théoden laughed menacingly, Gadalf opened his eyes,"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey," Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, that voice sure sounded familiar!

Yeah, that made Gandalf mad, he threw back his grey cloak and spread his hands- a blinding light issued from him, I yelped and turned my head away. I heard the thump when Théoden was thrown back against his seat.

" I will draw you," Gandalf yelled," Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound!" Gandalf thrusted his staff toward Théoden and the force knocked Théoden back into his throne again.

Gandalf moved in closer. A young woman I would come to know as Éowyn rushed in. Thinking Théoden was in trouble, she tried to run to him, but Aragorn stopped her," Wait."

I felt a new aura come over Théoden. He looked at Gandalf with an evil glint in his eyes and spoke in Saruman's voice,"If I go, Théoden dies."

Gandalf thrusted his staff again and threw Theoden back again, "You did not kill me, you will not kill him."

Théoden leaned forward with difficulty, hate welling in his eyes, with difficulty he said,"Rohan is mine."

Théoden/Saruman struggled against Gandalf's power," Be gone," Gandalf roared. Théoden/Saruman lunged for Gandalf. Gandalf smited him, and he was thrown back into the chair.

Gandalf let out a sigh of relief. It was over, the aura was gone, Théoden moaned and fell from his throne. Aragorn released Éowyn. Éowyn charged across the hall to catch Théoden before he could hit the floor. A man I would come to know as Gamling made to charge Gandalf, but Hama held him back. Éowyn held Théoden up to look at him. His eyes cleared, his hair changed from white strands to brown splendor...his face de-aged to a more youthful King.

"Well that's magic for ya," I muttered, changing back into a human- and scaring a few guards, not to mention Wormtongue. And sitting down indian-style on his chest- making it hard for him to breath.

Éowyn smiled, and Theoden looked around very

confused. He looked at Éowyn," I know your face," then he smiled," Éowyn. Éowyn," Éowyn was weeping with joy. Théoden looked up and was surprised to see Gandalf standing over him,"Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again," Gandalf said, smiling happily," my friend,"

Théoden rose to his feet and looks over his Hall,"Dark have been my dreams of late," He looked down at his trembling hands,"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword."

Hama ran to his King with his sword, Théoden slowly reached for it and wrapped his fingers around the hilt and then slowly drew it from its scabbard.

Wormtongue trembled and tried to escape, he pushed me off of him but I just restrained him with Gimli. Théoden gazed on the sword and then his gaze darkened as he turned to Wormtongue. I felt Wormtongue shutter.

I smiled when Hama and Ganling threw Wormtongue down the stairs. He landed hard on the lower stoop and groaned in pain. I wanted to laugh but that seemed inappropriate.

Théoden walked down the steps, holding his sword.

Wormtongue crawled away as he spoke,"I've only ever served you, my lord."

I growled,"Well that's a load of bull."

Théoden continued his advance toward Wormtongue," Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

"Send me not from your sight," Wormtongue begged.

Théoden raisesd his sword to kill Wormtongue, but Aragorn stopped him," No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

To say the least I was surprised,_I have a feeling we'll regret this._

Théoden looked at Aragorn and relented. Aragorn offered his hand to Wormtongue, but Wormtongue spat in it and scrambles to his feet,"Hell of a way to treat someone who just saved your life," I snarled at Wormtongue. Aragorn only shook off the spittle- instead of you know killing him- would SOMEONE just kill him already! I mean for crying out loud- he probably will be dead eventually!

Wormtounge violently pushed his way through the crowd of people,"Get out of my way!"

I crossed my arms,"Good riddance."

"Hail, Théoden king," Hama cried- kneeling. The rest of the crowd kneeled before Théoden.

Théoden observed the crowd on its knees. He looks at Aragorn and Aragorn kneeled before Théoden...Théoden turned to go back into the hall. He stopped and surveyed those standing on the

steps,"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?"

Awwww man!

**THAnK YOU! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Send the word out!

**Okay, here we go.**

**Thank you, 0521804, NyxDragon2023, Phoenix-164, Selena Moonlighty, SaraLover987142, Uchiha no Kaori, Wisdom's Stare gpp516 and nbowles for following. Thankyou, Uchiha no Kaori and rayden24 for favoriting.**

**Disclaimer:I only iwn the OC and the Ancient ones and part of the story-line**

**Chapter 5- Send the word out!**

Two lines of soldiers formed a pathway within a throng of people. Their heads are bowed low as Pall-Bearers carried the body of Théoden between them. I saw that a small bundle of white flowers were on his chest.

Théoden followed his son. I, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf followed behind him. Legolas reached over and held my hand as we walked. The people of Edoras stood closely and left only a small pathway through the center of the city for the Pall-Bearers to carry Théodred. Cries and moans pierced the air. I whipped a tear from my eye. We continued to walk until we reached the tomb. Éowyn stood near the tomb's open door.

I saw the Pail-Bearers and passed his wicket between a path of people to the women waiting within the tomb to receive him. Éowyn started singing.

I backed away, I've never been one to deal well with death. When I heard a voice,"Hey red-head."

I turned to see Ryan's face,"R-Ryan," I whispered. Ryan pulled me over towards some brush,"Ryan!" I said louder and hugged him.

Ryan hugged me back,"Hey Dusky. Great to see you. How have you been?" Then we broke apart.

"Oh you'd love my story," I laughed.

I turned to see Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn walking towards us- tracking me/looking for me. I grabbed Ryan's wrist,"Come on!"

"You guys," I called, all three looked up," I'd like you all to meet my cousin Ryan-"

"Second-cousin," Ryan put in,"You are never going to get that right."

I rolled my eyes,"Anyway- Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, this is Ryan. Ryan, this is Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas."

Ryan shook hands with all of them,"It's a pleasure."

I smiled,_Finally, I found him _I thought. I turned when I heard a horse gave a shrill neigh, and turned towards the sound.

I saw one horse trotting over the ridge, ridden by two children, Eothain and Freda (I asked the horse- who is Garulf) Eothain fell to the ground. I rushed over in wolf form and then changed back into human form when I reached him,"Are you alright?" It was no use he was unconscious,"I need some help over here," I carefully and gently laid Eothain on the ground and picked Freda up off the horse, she was sobbing, I whipped the tears off of her face,"Hush now Freda. It'll be okay. Everything will be okay now."

Éothain and Freda sat at a table in the Great Hall eating ravenously. I sat by their feet in wolf form. I guess both kids found me as a protector now- I didn't mind at all! Éowyn stood and looked to Théoden.

Théoden sat on his throne with Gandalf at his side...his head buried in his hands and in deep thought.

"They had no warning," Éowyn said," They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go-"

I, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli and Ryan shared a look of concern.

"- Rick, cot and tree."

"Where's mama," Freda asked.

Éowyn turned to comfort Freda, and I climbed up near her licking her face and making her laugh,"There's that smile," I said wagging my tail.

Gandalf turned to Théoden, my ears picked up their voices," This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on," Gandalf leaned forward and put a hand on Théoden's chair, and Théoden looked at him warily,"Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight."

"You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak," Aragorn said,"Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

Théoden got out of his chair walked to the center of the hall,"They will be 300 leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us," Gandalf moved forward to speak, but Théoden stopped him,"I know what it is that you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

Aragorn removed his pipe from his mouth and leaned forward to speak,"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not."

Théoden turned to Aragorn,"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."

I stood and crossed my arms. I had an idea,"Then what is the king's decision," Gandalf asked. Théoden turned away from us, concern etched in his face.

I stepped forward,"Perhaps I can call those like me out of the forests," as I talked I changed forms,"Wolves believe it or not can be faster than a horse if pushed hard enough."

Théoden sighed,"Contact your people she-wolf. Hama, write my words down."

I smiled and ran out of the room while Théoden and Hama worked on how or what they'd do with the people in Rohan. Ryan followed me (he's good at sneaking),"Red-Head! Hold up!"

I turned,"What, I have to contact Alpha and-"

Ryan rolled his eyes,"Contacting a wolf that far away is going to take a serious amount of energy," he removed his glove from his right hand," Luckily I know someone who can help."

I grabbed his hand and pulled it closer," Oh you have got to be kidding- you?"

On the palm of my cousin's hand was the spiral marking of a dragon rider!

Ryan nodded,"Yep- her name is Jura, and she's purple."

I smiled,"Oh purple how cute!"

Ryan sighed,"I wouldn't let her hear you say that."

Ryan had been hiding Jura in the attic! I mean come on! The attic? Really that's the best he could do?"

Jura was probably half the size of a small house, her scales were a deep purple while her eyes were violet. She blinked at me when I entered,"_So this is your second cousin?"_

I nodded,"Yes I am."

Jura breathed a plume of purple smoke,"_Alright then I shall help the magic wielded contact the wolves then get ready for war._"

Ryan nodded," I'll leave you two to it."

Jura and I connected minds and I went over to a small basin full of water, and looked in. Jura's mind had a amused tinge to it,"_Go on_"

I spoke the spell, and after a few minutes, Alpha's wolfy face appeared, "Ah, young she-wolf" he barked "Why exactly are you in my pack's river?"

Right he was seeing my reflection and I his.

"War," I said simply," It is upon us Alpha, it would help us greatly if you would send warriors to aid us."

Alpha's ear twitched, "I know the dragon and her rider are with you. Has the rider told you he has no ability to wield magic?"

I started,"What! And how do you know?"

Alpha chuckled, "There is a prophecy among us Ancient Ones. That two young adults from another world will come and help save us from darkness- using a Dragon, a Sword. One would have our powers but at the same time not be one of us."

"Well," I smirked," We have the Dragon and the sword. So we're all set!"

Alpha seemed to chuckle, "Now what will you have us do?"

I smiled,"Send out messengers"

_**I could see them now- all black wolves running at top speed.**_

"Have them go to all and every group of Ancient Ones any and all houses- in every direction"

_**I saw the messengers screeching to a stop at every and all house and while gasping for breath explaining everything to the leaders.**_

"Then have them send warriors here to Rohan- the city of Edoras. Then have them follow us to Helm's deep."

Alpha nodded_,"_Alright I shall do what you ask. It is time for us to fight Sauron."

I smiled, "Until I see you again_"_ I waved my hand and the connection broke.

Jura looked at me,"_They are coming?"_

I nodded,"Yep. We will have Ancient Ones in the war," I ran over to the window-night had fallen. I opened them," Jura you need to get out of here, the night will help hide you- there is no moon! Fly, I'll explain why you were sent away to Ryan. But you cannot be trapped here while they move the people of this city."

Jura purred and nodded her head, she licked my cheek, "_Stay strong egg-chick."_

I laughed," You are only a mouth old!"

Jura shook her head,"_I am older an the contrary. My egg existed over 4000 years before I actually hatched. I have not been able to grow for some time now- soon I will be full size. It shall only take me a matter of days. I am still not able to breath fire as of yet. But I am close._"

I blinked,"Whoa, so you're like over 4000 years old? That's 1000 years older than Legolas!" **(A/N: According to the Wikipedia artical)**

Jura laughed, I think does that weird gruffle count as a laugh? "_We shall see each other soon- but I fear it will be on the battle field."_

Jura used her claws to somehow push herself out of the window and snapped her wings open and soared high into the air! I watched her leave,"_Good-bye," I called after her._

**yay! You got to meet Jura! Please review!**


	7. Everlost and Charms

**Hey hey weekly update time! I don't know if I'll be able to post next friday. So I'll try but no promises!**

**Thank you, everyone who reviered, followed, or favorited!**

**diclaimer: **

**ME: Dusky take it away!**

**Dusky: I really don't feel like, got Orcs to battle and the like, BYE! *runs off***

**Me: Crap! Okay who's next on my list of people to do this silly thing.. Dawn take it AWAY!**

**Dawn: LA only owns me, Dusky, Ryan, Everlost and Jura, I think that's it for this chapter!**

**Ryan: You're not evenin this story, or it's sequal...**

**Dawn: I WILL be in on soon though! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!**

**ME: *muttering* You're all crazy!**

**Chapter 6- EverLost and Charms**

The next day I stood with the people of the city and watched Hama read the verdict I guess you could call it,"By order of the king, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need."

I tried my best to help the people of Edoras gather their things together. I saw that Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf and Ryan were trying to help as well.

Gandalf waved me over to him,"Dear Dusky, I have a gift for you," He handed me a necklace, the single silver charm on it was a bow and arrow,"This will be more effective than your wards you keep in during battle. Wear it for protection."

"Thank you," I said putting the black cord around my neck and tucking the charm into my shirt.

"Come with me," Gandalf said, and we walked on.

****

"Helm's Deep," I heard Gimli say," They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight."

I shrugged,"A great man stands up for himself and an even greater man stands up for others- the woman, elderly and children must be protected."

Later we walked into the stables and past all the horses of Rohan. To say good-bye to Gandalf,"Who will defend them if not their king," Gimli asked.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people," Aragorn defended Theoden," Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."

I spotted a sweet mare that reminded me of Rochael I stopped and clicked my tongue. The horse looked over at me and walked over. I silently stroked the mare's neck as Gandalf and Aragron talked," There is no way out of that ravine," Gandalf said," Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre," Gandalf turned to Aragorn and grimly stated," Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold."

"They will hold," I heard Aragorn reassure him.

Gandalf turned from Aragorn to Shadowfax. Gently, he stroked the mighty horse's coat,"The Grey Pilgrim. That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of Men I've walked this earth, and now I have no time."

I heard Aragorn open the stall door, and Gandalf mounted Shadowfax, "With luck, my search will not be in vain,"Gandalf said," Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

"Go," Aragorn said.

The mare I was petting suddenly grabbed my cloak and pulled me into her stall when Shadowfax and Gandalf thundered past. I knew Legolas and Gimli had to dodge out of the way as well, I patted the mares neck,"Thank you," I spoke to her in the Ancient Language," Thank you- you beautiful creature."

I felt heat near my collar bone and pulled the necklace out of my shirt. The bow and arrow were both glowing a slight golden color. I smiled. Gandalf knew I wouldn't have gotten hit by Shadowflax- which is why he didn't warn me!

I smiled and walked out of the stall,"Well, that was fun," I rolled my shoulders," I'll go check with Ryan. I'll meet you all when we leave."

I changed forms and walked out, the people were still a bit unused to seeing a wolf the color of fire roaming their streets. I soon found Ryan helping a young mother with her children. I turned back into my human form,"Ryan?"

Ryan turned on his heel,"Yes Dusky?"

"How is Jura?"

Ryan looked around and stepped closer,"She's hiding about 100 leagues away from Helms deep, she actually timed herself to check how long that it would take her to get there- less than five minutes every time."

I nodded,"Good, we shall need her when we get there."

"And the Ancient Ones?"

"They should reach Helm's Deep about a day after us- I am not sure how long it should or will take them but they are wolves Ryan. Especially if they travel at night."

Ryan nodded,"Alright, you should check and see if they have an extra horse for you to ride. I believe they had a black mare."

I smiled,"Thank you Ryan- are you sticking with that young woman?"

Ryan nodded,"That's Halley took me in and helped me when I first got here, her kids took a liking to me. Her husband died fighting a patrol of Orcs one day. So she gave me his sword and armor and got me into contact with Éomer. One day when I went patrolling with him I found Jura's egg."

"Why did you not leave with Éomer when he was banished?"

Ryan glanced over at Halley,"I couldn't leave her alone."

I smiled,"You're a good guy Ryan."

I changed forms and ran over to the stables.

I passed Aragorn on the way out and found it nearly empty. I saw Éowyn leave out the back, I change forms again and walked over to he stall I knew the mare would be standing in, besides her there was only Arod and Halsafar in the stable. I held my hand out and the mars touched it with her muzzle. I connected out minds.

_H-Hello _ the mare said quietly.

"Hello," I said," What is your name?"

She tossed her head, _The soldiers called me EverLost because they found me when I was a foal and I won't let any one ride me, but the prince liked me anyway. So, he kept me around._

I smiled,"If you wouldn't mine a rider. Could I ride you?"

EverLost shrank away, _I know the Prince is dead, but they let Brego leave! He didn't want to be ridden anymore. If I don't let them they will kill me!_

"I won't let them," I said firmly," I only require your services for this one ride-please EverLost! I will release you at the end of our journey if you still wish to have no rider."

I sensed EverLost's hesitation but finally she said,/ Alright, you may ride me. They always had hopes I would allow a rider so there is a bridle and saddle in the back- they are black- If you wish to use them./

I smiled,"I shall use the saddle so it can be easier for me to stay on, but the bridle I shall keep and not use at all, probably sell it when this is all over."

I rushed to the tack room and saddled EverLost.

I turned when I was done when I heard someone enter. Legolas walked over,"Did you make friends with EverLost?"

I nodded,"Yes I did- do you want help to saddle Arod?"

Legolas nodded,"Yes," I walked over to him grabbed Arod's bridle, while Legolas saddled the horse while I bridled. Somehow, Legolas had finished before me and was standing behind me.

I felt my cheeks heat up as I stood on my tip-toes to bridle Arod. When I was finally finished, and I was on flat feet, I felt a hand touch the small of my back. I turned and smiled up at Legolas, he held me tighter to him and starred into my eyes,"Dusky... When we get to Helm's Deep... I..."

I frowned,"What is it Legolas?"

Legolas kissed my cheek,"I just fear for your safety at Helm's Deep."

I smiled,"I should be fine."

Legolas hugged me,"I still want you to be as safe as you can be."

I pulled back and kissed him, and when that was over I smiled and said,"I am when I'm with you."

I wonder what was running threw Aragorn's and Gimli's minds when they walked in about five minutes later and found Legolas and I in our separate horse's stalls. Either way Aragorn saddled and bridled Halsurfer and then told us to mount up.

I opened EverLost's stall's door,"Here we go," I told her and then grabbed a handful of her mane and swung up onto the saddle.

"_Okay_," I said threw our mind link_," Just follow Arod okay, EverLost?_"

_Okay_

Legolas started off and EverLost followed.

**Hey! I also want to say thatTHe Girls has Dusky in it, so if you ust go to my profile you can ceck it out! Also please review! :) **


	8. Story Time

**Hello! Hello! I'm currently posting this from my IPad. I hope this doesn't screw up anything. Don't worry the chapters for my other stories will be out soon. It's just not having my lap prop slows things down a bit.**

**thank you to all who have reviewed/Followed/favorited.**

**disclaimer: I only own the OCS! Please don't sue me!**

**Chapter 7- Story time**

I patted EverLost's neck absentmindedly and listened to Gimli talk to Éowyn, who was leading the horse he was on," It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they're often mistaken for Dwarf Men.

Éowyn smiled and looked back at Aragorn who whispered," It's the beards."

I smirked as Éowyn shushed him. I saw Ryan just a few feet in front of me helping Holley with her kids.

"And this," Gimli continued unknown to him The comments of Aragorn," in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women, and that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground?" Éowyn laughed and Gimli joined her and continued- again,"which is of course ridiculous," The horse suddenly reared up. Éowyn lost her hold on the reins. The horse galloped through the throng, and threw Gimli to the dirt...Éowyn rushed forward to Gimli who struggled to get up like a turtle on its back. I tried really, really hard NOT to laugh.

" It's all right," Gimli said still on his back," Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate."

Éowyn helped Gimli to his feet.

Théoden and Aragorn, who were riding side by side and in front of me- laughed at the sight. Théoden glanced at Aragorn," I haven't seen my niece smile for a long time. She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs. She watched her mother succumb to grief."

I frowned, _That's awful _I looked to Éowyn- she was laughing and was brushing Gimli of. Théoden continued," Then she was left alone, to tend her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man who should have loved her as a father."

***Scene skip***

I sat with Gimli in the makeshift camp, talking with Gimli,"You so did not," I taunted him about today.

"Of course I did! I deliberately made that horse spook and throw me," Gimli argued back.

I rolled my eyes,"Alright you did- sure whatever. I'm going to find Ryan," I stood up and changed forms.

Gimli stood as well,"I shall accompany you my dear she-wolf."

I rolled my eyes,"Oh how thoughtful-" a nasty, awful, make-me-wanna-throw-up scent hit my nose," Oh dear lord!" I covered my nose with my paw. Then quickly uncovered it as Éowyn came towards us with a stew pot,"Gimli? Dusky?" she offered us the foul stuff.

"No thank you," I said as fast as I could," already ate."

"No, I couldn't," Gimli replied simply. Then started to walk away,"I really couldn't," he muttered under his breath as we walked away. I turned and smiled evilly (or at least in my head).

"Oh my... She's offering it to Aragorn."

Gimli spun on his heel,"What!"

I felt my tail wag," Let's see how this goes."

Éowyn continued towards Aragorn- who looked up at her approach.

"I made some stew," she said- I could barely hear her," It isn't much, but it's hot.

She gave him a bowl, and he took it. She handed him a spoon," Well," I sighed," He's gonna be sick tonight."

"Thank you," Aragorn said. He dipped the spoon in the bowl and put -whatever godforsaken animal's meat that had been put in it- in his mouth. Immediately after he put the food (of you can call it that) into his mouth, he froze.

I don't think I've ever laughed so hard. Aragorn's face was priceless. Gimli was laughing too, but it didn't sound as weird as mine (remember still in wolf form).

Aragorn looked up to Éowyn...he swallowed hard, and nodded with the word "Yuck" written all over his face,"It's good."

"Really," Éowyn said, happy, he nodded again. Éowyn began to walk away.

Aragorn- thinking he was clear- started to tip the bowl to pour out the uneatable stew. Éowyn turned suddenly...Aragorn tried to catch himself, but ended up soaking his arms in the steaming brew.

I giggled and turned away,"Okay Gimli- let's not spy on the poor man. He'll be hating everyone tonight by the way that stew smelled."

Gimli laughed,"let us go find you cousin."

That was easy, Halley's children- Leo and Fiona- were both around Éothain's and Freda's ages. So Halley kept her eye on them. Ryan was playing with all four when Gimli and I arrived.

"Dusky," Freda cried and tackled me.

I gave a happy ruff and licked her face,"Why hello Freda- having fun with Theo and Fiona?"

"Yes," Freda said," I've been having so much fun!"

Halley walked up to Gimli and I,"Oh hello Dusky, Master Dwarf- want to join us for diner? That is if you haven't already eaten."

Gimli laughed,"Why we are famished- Éowyn tried to give us some stew."

I snickered,"We wisely declined."

Ryan nodded,"I feel sorry for the poor man who had that stew."

I laughed," Yes poor poor Aragorn!"

Ryan and Halley laughed. Then I turned to see Legolas approaching,"Oh Master Elf," Halley said,"Would you like to join us for dinner?"

Legolas smiled,"I'd be happy too."  
*********

As we ate the best stew I have ever tasted, Gimli entertained the children with wonderful stories of Dwarf heroes. When one tale ended Fiona turned to me,"Dusky- Ryan told us you're his second cousin- does that mean you are from Alagaesia too?"

I nodded,"Yes that is where I am from," my mind started to turn...I know some things about I hato so say I'm from there why not play the part a litte," Did Ryan tell you the story of the Great Dragon Arrival?"

Fiona shook her head and the whole table quieted down to here the story," Well," I started,"Back when I was around your age Fiona. My family and I were visiting the coastal city of Tierm, it was a bueatiful city and there was much celebration for it had been a year since the Great War had come to an end. My mother had claimed that the days of the Dragon-Riders had returned and that things were going to get better."

"While my sister and I were on the beach, we heard roars of Dragons. The riders had not been expected here at Tierm at all. So my sister and I were surprised when we saw thousands upon thousands of dragons landing in the shallows of the sea."

"They were different than the dragons of Alagaiesa, either a black or silver color. Not one had one of the colors in a rainbow like our dragons. They were also battle wore unlike ours, many were missing scales or spikes," the children's eyes grew wide in wonder and I smiled at how engrossed they became with my tale," At first they just stood there. But then from over a hill- came Eragorn and his blue dragon Saphira. Eragorn had been the rider that helped lead Alagaiesa out of the darkness. They landed in front of the dragons and tried to talk to them normally. But it didn't really work. So Eragorn had to use magic to connect their minds with his and Shaphirra's. They talked for about half an hour and then flew away!"

Fiona and Frenda started and me with wonder. Halley smiled,"But whatever happened to the dragons?"

I laughed,"Well it was said they were taken to Vroengard the island where the dragon-riders are trained. Where they decided wether to have a rider or become a wild dragon. I think half stayed and half became wild."

Halley clapped her hands and smiled,"Oh how wonderful! Now come on children time for bed! The sun is sinking low and we have an early day tomorrow!"

She lead the children away an Gimli said once they were out of earshot,"What was it like living in Alasiesa before the great war?"

I shook my head," Tis a sad tale, i personally didn't live then, or even there the Great War mind you. But never the less I shall tell you."

"Before our grandfathers fathers were born, and even before their fathers were born, the Dragon Riders were formed. To protect and guard was their mission. And for thousands of years, they succeeded. Their prowess in battle was unmatched. Each of the Riders had the strength of ten men."

"Ten men,"Gimli scoffed,"Unheard of!"

I smirked,"Yet, you didn't know of them until recently. If I had asked you say, about three months ago of a man could have ridden a dragon- you would have laughed in my face."

Legolas snickered,"Dusky HAS a point. Now be silent," he scolded," So we may hear the rest of the story."

"Thank you Legolas," I smile at him from across the fire," Bow were was I... Oh, yes! They were immortal. Only for good were their powers used. And as they kept the peace, the land flourished. It was a golden time. The Elves were our allies, the Dwarves our friends."

Legolas leaned forward,"There are Elves in Alagaeisa?"

Ryan nodded,"Yes, and dwarves and were-cats. But the were-cats keep to themselves."

I smiled and Ryan nodded at me to continue,"But it could not last. Though no enemy could defeat them, they could not guard against themselves. And it came to pass, that in the golden age of Alagaesia, Galbatorix was born."

" At the age of ten, he was tested, and the Riders found great power in him. The riders accepted him as their own. After his training was complete seven years later, he took a reckless trip with two friends into the remaining territory of the Urguls- beast similar to Orcs."

"He killed his attackers, but tragically, his dragon, friends and their dragons were killed in the battle. And thus the seeds of madness were planted. For months, he wandered, seeking death, but it did not come. He was found and summoned to the Riders to be judged. He demanded another dragon, but the desperation in his voice revealed before the Council what he truly was."

"Denied his hope, Galbatorix, through the twisted mirror of madness, came to believe that it was the Riders fault that his dragon had been killed. And so, night after night, he brooded on this, and planned his exact...revenge..."

"Through some ill fortune, he met a Rider named Morzan. Morzan was strong in body, but weak in mind," I paused wondering if it was okay to go on, Ryan nodded.

"They slaughtered every Rider they came in contact with. With each kill, their strength grew. Twelve of the Riders joined them because of the desire for power. After this, Galbatorix named himself King over Alagasesia. He ruled us ever since."

"But then that all changed when the elves stole one of the three last known eggs- well known then. And it hatched for a young farm boy named Eragon. A blue she-dragon who he named Saphirra. With his help, he, the Varden- the resistance- and the elves and dwarves all rallied together and waged war. The other two of the three dragon eggs hatched. But Eragorn and Saphirra found hundreds and hundreds more. They won the war. But at a cost, many, many innocent people had been killed. But life in Alagaeisa went on. They survived and grew stronger."

Legolas smiled,"A sad tale with a happy ending."

"Aye," Gimli said," But however did you hear of this tale? Or end up here?"

I shook my head,"I remember the stories of books- that actually were based in Alagaeisa. I also remember being at a social gathering, and then waking up here."

Ryan nodded,"Same here."

Gimli stood and yawned,"Well really wonderful stories my friend. But I fear I must retire for the night," Ryan stood as well,"I should say goodnight too Red-Head. I'll need all the energy I can get for those little kids."

I waved to both males as they left Legolas and I. Legolas silently moved, now sitting next to me he placed his hand on mine,"How have you faired? I haven't seen much if you since we left the city."

I shrugged,"I've been fine. EverLost and I have been bonding a bit."

Legolas smiled,"Good- maybe then she won't want to leave you once we reach Helm's Deep."

I nodded,"I hope, she really is a sweetheart."

Legolas smiled and patted my hand,"How about you and I scout ahead of the group on foot a bit tomorrow. Let EverLost and Arod bond some."

I laughed,"A wonderful Idea," I sighed," What did you think about the Great Dragon Arrival?"

Legolas took a sip from a water-skin,"It was interesting. But tell me what do the elves from your world look like?"

I blushed,"Well honestly where Ryan and I come from there are no Elves. At Least that we know of. Alagaiesa is across the ocean in this world. It's where the Ancient Ones originated from. At least that's what I believeThey're and Alagaeisa use the same magic as the Ancient Ones at least. But the Elves there have darker hair, eyes and normally have pale skin."

Legolas nodded,"I remember now, you come from another world not across the sea like Ryan has told the others."

I nodded,"It seems that only those that had been on the fellowship -and Ryan- know that and it should stay that way."

Legolas stood and then I did,"That would be for the best," he offered me his arm,"Shall I escort you to your resting place?"

I took his arm,"Thank you."


	9. Doubts

**Hey, I came up with this chapter after thinking about how Dusky kinda felt like a mary-sue and I wanted to make her seem more human in a way and having doubts with herself.**

**Thank you, Rosaly Zeclack and Musical cake for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me *drumroll* Okay... It's Jura's turn..**

**Jura: *glances at me with a dark, dragony look***

**Me: *sweatdrop* Or I can do it- I only own the Ocs.**

**Chapter 8- doubts**

I woke up that night. I had to... I don't know what exactly. But I carefully stood and decided to do a patrol in wolf form. Barely anyone was awake, besides the watchmen. I nodded at them as I walked past. There should be a small trough around here somewhere... Aha! There it is! I walked up to the make-shift trough that the men had made for the horses and lapped up some water. My ears pricked up as I heard approaching people. Something... Something wasn't right. I let out a small snarl before I hid under the through. Two sets of clothed legs and brown boots appeared. I heard one man say to another as he cupped his hands to get a drink,"I tell ya mate-this woman that is traveling with us- the one with that Dwarf, Man and Elf. There's somthin not right with 'er."

The other man chuckled,"What makes ya say that? I'll bite- the whole magic thing's a bit odd-"

"Odd," the first man let out a snort,"Tis down-right strange. Then there's the fact she's claimin to fight!,"he slurped up more water before he let out bark of laughter,"Ain't no woman ever fought in o're wars. I bet ya- once she sees the gore in any upcomin battle- she runs for da hills!"

The second man seemed to agree, but was unsure,"Ya may be right Mate, but, what of she IS a good soldier?"

I could sense the first man's aggravation,"A woman," he scoffed,"A solider? Mate you need to lay off the pipeweed. Only thing that woman will be good for after she proves how useless she is- is for a little fun."

They slowly trudged away and I evacuated my hiding spot and decided to go relieve myself. But my thoughts would not let me go in peace, Thank god for my animal instincts on that one. What of I had been standing there? What if that first guy had tried to have, quote 'a little fun' with me after he'd said all those things. Maybe he would have kept silent, yet now I know what some of the soldiers might be thinking. Sure maybe not all of them have thought such things, and maybe it was only a small percent. But what of it wasn't?

Were they waiting for me to mess up?

I stiffened and returned to my bedroll. Surely I was just letting my doubts get to me. I would be fine in a battle.

Wouldn't I?

I mean, similar to some Mary-sue, I had the powers and I was involved with a character. But most of the Mary-Sues got a happily ever after. I could die at any moment. Granted they could have as well, but then by some crazy MIRICAL they would have recovered. That they probably didn't, because of their powers or crap, feel pain. I did. That they had the worlds perfect relationship. I can tell that I sure as hell didn't. Mary-sues probably didn't doubt themselves at all, I sure as hell did. I'm doing it right now. Mary-sues probably had all the Fellowship in freaking love with them.

Okay, that one was a little gross. Not that the make members of the fellowship are unattractive- come on, these are movie characters and to each their own will to say who's hotter than who- but I see these guys as family. Wasn't it in times of war back on our world that soldiers would say 'That man next to me in the foxhole... Yeah he was closer to me than my brother.'

Mary-Sues would have brought Boromir back to life, it was impossible for me. I couldn't help him and I regret it. There was no excuse. It was either him or me and I chose me.

And people. I could go on forever- Thanks to these little things called doubts.

I starred up at the night sky and just prayed for sleep and no nightmares.

**Thank you, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I might be sad if you don't. I really like nice feedback.**


	10. Control the Choas

**Chapter 9- Control the Chaos!**

The next morning after everything had been packed up, I tied EverLost to Arod,"Now EverLost, you're going to walk with Arod today. You don't mind do you?"

_Not at all_ she replied _Arod has been nothing but kind to me since he arrived to the stables back in the city._

"Good!" I tried to be peppy. But last night still lingered in my mind. EverLost seemed to sense something but she didn't ask.

I walked back up to Legolas,"Okay They're set."

Legolas took my hand and Théoden gave the call to move out. We were just about five meters ahead of the long line of people. Legolas and I walked and walked. Talking mainly about simple things Legolas grasped my hand in his as he helped me up onto a rock and looked out on the landscape. Something came over me, a feeling if dread,"Legolas something bad is about to happen-"

Suddenly we heard Gamling scream,"Wargs!"

I turned to see a wolf-like beast- apparently the Warg- throw Hama away from it. It turned to Gamling. The two warriors clashed. I leapt from our lookout point and fired an arrow, felled the Warg first and throwing it's rider to the ground.

I saw Aragorn appear running atop the ridge. Legolas bared down on the Orc and sliced his throat,"A scout!" I watched as Aragorn ran back to warn the others.

I heard as the group was reduced to a panic- their screams didn't help! Legolas grabbed my shoulders,"Go with the group!"

"I can fight," I snarled, not at him exactly...

But he snapped right back,"Go! They will need your help more than we will! Go!" okay, so not helping me! That made me think of last night! He noticed my face falling,"Protect them, please."

He pushed me back and I took off reluctantly. I saw Gimli heading my way with EverLost galloping with them-still tethered! I ran and jumped onto EverLost's back before I grabbed the rope and screamed out,"Break!" in the Ancient Language.

**_Go! We're gonna help the innocent people! Go _**EverLost whinnied and galloped off the way she had come. I have to protect them, maybe this wasn't my destined battle.

I turned to see Legolas running across the plain to the top of another ridge, overlooking a vast plain- over the next hill come a large number of Warg Riders, barking and kicking up dust as they rode. My eyes widened and I whispered,"Oh shit."

I turned back and saw Éowyn trying to help the people move away from battle,"Make for lower ground!"

EverLost and I galloped to the front, _I need to calm them, Rear so I can get their attention._

EverLost made it to the front, and reared and whinnied loudly,"Stop!" I yelled. The people froze," Do not panic- that will only make it worse. If we want to get to Helm's Deep we need to work together!" I jumped off EverLost,"Partner up with someone and stick to them. Each of you help each other. If you do run into any trouble one other group should help- but no more," I walked over to Éowyn," Éowyn shall lead us to Helm's Deep. Now Let's move out."

Everyone quietly did what I asked (or really ordered) I ran back to EverLost and jumped onto her back,"Hah!"

She reared again and cantered forward, after a small group on foot- that Eowyn was leading. Those with horses followed behind me and mixed in with the rest of the train of people. But after about half an hour, I dropped back, Fiona had fallen an twisted her ankle. I asked EverLost to halt and then climbed down. Fiona had tears in her eyes and her ankle had swollen a bit. I bit my lip, and looked at Halley,"I can heal her when we get to Helm's Deep. But for know she'll have to ride on EverLost."

Halley nodded, and I touched EverLost's muzzle"_Would you mind carrying Fiona here?"_

EverLost shook her head, _A child? I fear nothing from a child. Her mother may ride me as well. But only them._

I smiled,"Alright you too," I turned to the two females,"Let's get you on EverLost."

Halley got on first and then Fiona, I patted EverLost's neck,"All you have to do is tell her what to do okay?"

"Okay," Halley said," Thank you Dusky."

I smiled," no problem," I said," now walk on."

EverLost started slowly forward. I walked next to her.

The line of Rohirrim stretched far behind us. I looked up as cries of delight filled my ears," Helm's Deep," Someone cried.

I smiled in relief, after everything I had gone through in the last few hours, I was happy to see Helm's Deep. i patted EverLost's shoulder,"We made it."

Everyone began running for the fort. I changed forms and trotted with EverLost.

When we finally reached the fort soldiers opened the doors.

I gasped,the roads were lined with the soldiers and people of Rohan- all those of the land of Rohan who were driven from their homes have taken refuge here.

Soldiers had manned the battlements around the Helm's deep wall. People continued to flow in...inside the walls it was chaotic.

I followed Eothain and Freda in human form, someone's scent passed by me. I froze,"Eothain. I think your-"

Éothain and Freda ran through the masses,"Mama!"

" Éothain! Freda," A woman cried as the three hugged.

I came up to them,"I see you two have already found her."

The woman looked up,"hello I am Morwen. Eothain and Freda are my children."

I smiled,"My name is Dusky. It is nice to meet you. I'm glad you and your children are together again."

Freda whispered into her mother's ear,"Momma, she's an Ancient One."

Morwen patted her daughters head,"Thank you for looking after them."

I crossed my arms,"Think nothing of it Morwen, now if you'll excuse me I must keep a promise to a friend of mine."

I walked towards the place where they were keeping the horses and found Halley just then climbing off of EverLost. I helped her bring Freda off and then healed the sprain. It was easy and didn't require a massive amount of energy. So both of us actually walked away from the healing. I grabbed a piece of bread I had taken from my plate that morning and ate it as if I hadn't eaten all day. EverLost turned to me,_As to put deal- I do not wish to leave you. You have taught me that not all humans are bad. Will you please allow me to stay?_

I smiled and patted her head,"Of course EverLost. I would love that."

I left a dew hours later when I heard Gamling cry,"Make way for the king!"

I ran a fast as I could, looking for Legolas and the others. I met Éowyn and she broke into a run as well, we met the returning soldiers. The horsemen rode into Helm's Deep and up the roads, "Make way for Théoden," Gamling kept saying," Make way for the king!"

Éowyn and I ran through the city to meet them. Éowyn surveyed their numbers quickly,"So few. So few of you have returned."

Théoden turned to her, finding his words. He averted his gaze as much as possible," Our people are safe,"He turned to assist a wounded soldier who was riding with him,"We have paid for it with many lives."

Gimli solemnly approached Éowyn and I," My lady... Dusky..."  
We turned to him, worried.

"Lord Aragorn ... where is he?" that's when I noticed that he was in fact missing. Gimli looked pained, and said words I never want to hear ever again,"He fell."

I was in shock, my eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. I couldn't stand anymore and fell to the ground hitting my knees on the hard stone. I felt tears on my face and strong arms picked me up, Ryan... He had fought, there were scratches all over him.

I had no idea he had stayed to fight ... Ryan carried me to a nearly deserted area of the fort. Then he say me down and left. I was still crying when he returned with Legolas... Wait how on earth did he know about me and Legolas! I didn't tell him. And I didn't tell Gimli or Aragorn... Too soon. I cried harder. Ryan left and Legolas sat down next to me,"Dusky..."

I shook my head,"Why him... Why him! First we thought we'd lost Gandalf. But then we actually lost Boromir! I wouldn't be able to take it if we actually did loose Aragorn!"

Legolas held me,"Hush Dusky, we do not know if he truly is dead."

"Then why on earth are you not looking for him?"

Legolas sighed,"Because if he is alive he was swept downriver, an Théoden wanted us to leave right away."

I buried my face in Legolas' chest," Please promise me he is alive. Please?"

Legolas kissed the top of my head,"You know I cannot do that."

I muttered,"God, please don't let him be dead. Please send me a sign. Show me that he's okay," But no sign came. Nothing but Legolas' confused look.

After everything, this made me so unsure of myself. I thought of Aragorn in battle and then dieing and anger at the ones who killed him grew. I may not have been sure of myself then. But I was going to make those who took Aragorn away from us pay with their lives.

**Thank you for reading please review!**


	11. Meet some friends

**Wow, it's been awhile. Well, thanks for those who reviewed followed, favorited. I tired I'll redo this later.**

_"Elf language/ mind speak"_

_Thoughts_

**"Ancient Language in English"**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCS!**

**Chapter 9- Meet some friends...  
No POV**

The sound of sixteen paws thundered across the rolling plains. Each set of the wolf's armor clanked, when suddenly a horse reared on the edge of their path.

"Whoa!" one of the wolves cried. The pelt that you could see (paws, tail, and face) was stone gray, his eyes a stone blue. A large brown leather bag was around him and it's contents clanked when he made the sudden stop so he would not run into the horse.

Everyone else as well stopped. They looked back as the horse landed," A Rohan horse," a black female said stepping forward,"What on earth is it doing all alone out here?"

"Does it matter," snapped a brown male.

"We have to get to Helm's Deep and give the gift to Lady Dusky," said a silver female.

The gray male muttered something under his breath and the horse whinnied, the wolf gasped,"Come on!"

He took off for a small river the rest of his companions following,"There," the wolf cried as he slid down the rocky slope. A man was floating on top of the water, unconscious, his body  
comes to rest on a bank of rocks. The wolf pawed at the man's body until he was firmly on the bank. The man suddenly took a deep breath and the gray wolf yelped and jumped back.

The wolf's companions slid down the bank,"Bolder," the black female said,"Who is that."

"It's Lord Aragorn," Bolder said a he padded forward again with the horse, the horse grunted and nudged Aragorn.

The wolf padded at the man's chest,"Lord... Lord Aragorn?"

Finally Aragorn stirred,"Brego," he mumbled.

Boulder shifted from foot to foot as Brego dropped to his knees,"Well and us."

Aragorn looked over. Then sat up in shock,"Wolves in armor! I must be hallucinating!"

Bolder shook his head,"No my lord actually... We are a scouting party for the army of Ancient Ones that are on their way, we also carry a gift for Lady Dusky. My name is Boulder," Boulder took a breath,"The brown male with amber eyes you see is Pine. The back female with red eyes is Shadow and the silver female with blue eyes is Luna."

Aragorn groaned,"Nice to meet you all," he took hold of Brego's mane and pulled himself onto Brego's back,"Now let us go to Helm's deep."

Once Aragorn was safely aboard, Brego stood and carried him away with the wolves in tow.

Aragorn rode atop Brego. He stopped on a ridge overlooking the plains.

"Fox-dung," Pine said worriedly, then he started cursing real awful things in the ancient language. Finally Shadow hit him over the ear to stop him.

Still far off in the distance, the massive Uruk-Hai army marched towards Helm's Deep. The black lines of troops stretched beyond their site. Aragorn, speechless and scared, pulled Brego back and galloped as fast as he can handle to Helm's Deep. The wolves even out ran his horse to urge the beast on.

Aragorn, the wolves and Brego reached the hillock overlooking the wide plains before Helm's Deep. The giant fort was nestled in the mountain. Aragorn smiled and patted Brego," _Mae carnen, Brego, mellon nîn_. (Well done, Brego, my friend.)"

Luna gave a ruff of excitement,"Too think I'll be actually going into the famous Helm's Deep!"

The Ancient Ones and Aragorn gallops up the walk into Helm's Deep.

Aragorn rode past the people...They were amazed to see him alive- and with four Ancient Ones in complet sets of armor! A soldier took charge of Brego and Aragorn dismounted. Gimli fought his way through the crowd,"Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way! I'm gonna kill him!"

Anouther maiden- one with firey red hair and green eyes (that were red from crying) pushed threw as well,"Not if I kill him first!" it was Dusky!

Gimli and Dusky looked up at Aragorn in amazement, Gimli smiled broadly,"You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew!"

Gimli and Dusky embraced Aragorn," Bless you laddie," Gimli said. Aragon accepted his friends' affection. He simply kissed the top of Dusky's head,"Gimli, where is the king?"

Gimli noded to the hall.

As Aragorn walked through the people, Dusky and the other Ancient Ones at his side, he met Legolas, who blocked his path. Legolas looked at him, amused,"_Le ab-dollen_. (You're late.)"

They smiled at each other. Dusky stomped her foot,"Hold on-you knew he was alive and coming back?"

Legolas shrugged and frowned giving Aragorn a once-over,"You look terrible." Aragorn just laughed.

Legolas handed a necklace to Aragorn. Aragorn held up his hands to see the even-star had been returned to him. Aragorn looked at Legolas in reverent happiness. He nodded with appreciation,"_Hannon Le. _(Thank you)."

**Dusky POV**

I couldn't believe it- Aragorn was alive...

And Legolas knew about it- oh trust me he was going to pay. But not right now.

Aragorn threw open the doors that stood before us. Théoden blinked in surprise,"Aragorn you are alive..."

Aragorn smiled,"Yes I am. I'd like you to meet some friends of mine."

He gestured to the wolves in full armor,"Meet Bolder," a grey male strode forward and bowed,"Shadow," a black female did the same as Bolder,"Pine," the bigger brown male strode forward as well,"And Luna," the smaller silver wolf bowed to Théoden," they are a small scouting group for the Ancient Ones that are coming."

Théoden smiled and nodded his head. The Ancient Ones rose,"Welcome."

Bolder nodded in respect,"We come with news and a gift from our king to Lady Dusky."

I changed forms and walked forward,"It is a pleasure of mine to meet any Ancient One. What is it I can do for you?"

Bolder turned,"Lady Dusky, Alpha- our king," oh, Alpha was their KING! Go figure," He asks stay until he arrives with the rest of his forces that you step in for him and-"

My eyes widened. Now two men around my age and two women (also around my age) stood before me. All in armor like the wolves with hair and eyes matching what the wolf had.

"-That you wear this," Boulder handed me the bag he had around himself. It was heavy and I opened it pulling out a helmet. It was ARMOR. Bolder continued," He sends a message that he wishes to meet with you as soon as he arrives. Lady Dusky."

I nodded at them,"Thank you for bringing me this gift I shall wear to the up coming battle."

Théoden looked at me questioningly,"You did not say you were a Lady among your people."

Luna jumped to help me,"With all due respect you highness-The title was recently given to her. She could not have known."

That's when Aragorn stepped forward,"About that battle..."

**000ooo000ooo000**

Théoden and I, took in Aragorn's and the Ancient One's story.

" A great host, you say," Théoden asked.

The Ancient One nodded gravely and Aragorn said,"All Isengard is emptied."

"How many," I asked, crossing my arms.

"Ten thousand strong at least," He replied.

Théoden turned to Aragorn, incredulous,"Ten thousand?"

" It is an army bred for a single purpose," Aragorn said grimly," to destroy the world of Men."

Théoden attempted to fathom Aragorn's bombshell. He showed real fear. Unfortunately Aragorn continued with that bad news,"They will be here by nightfall."

I cursed and turned away. Théoden turned away as well-slowly, considering. Finally, he  
walked resolutely from the hall,"Let them come!" Théoden and Gamling walked down the stairs followed by myself, Aragorn, Legolas, the Ancient Ones and Gimli," I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall," Théoden ordered Gamling and then dismissed him.

We all continued to stand just outside the main gate. Théoden told us his plan," We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg!"

Gimli stood bored against the gate,"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs," he said simply.

Théoden turned to Gimli, almost surprised to hear from him,"These are Uruk-Hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad."

Théoden stood tall before Gimli, and I gulped silently," I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf,"Théoden said," I know how to defend my own Keep."

Théoden walked back into the Keep. Aragorn and the rest of us walked past Gimli who appeared to have been put off.

Théoden led Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, the Ancient Ones and myself across the battlements of Helm'd Deep,which overlooked the expansive plains,"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be resown; homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."

"You absolutely positive on that," I hissed quietly knowing only those with the sharpest hearing could hear me.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages," Aragorn said.

"They come to destroy its people," I agreed,"down to the last child."

Théoden turned quickly to Aragorn and I and drew us close,"What would you have me do? Look at my Men. Their courage hangs by a thread,"I looked away ashamed of my words," If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance.

Théoden walked away. Aragorn pleaded with Théoden," Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid. Do not forget that the Ancient One's are coming!"

Théoden turned back to Aragorn and I," The ancient ones would not make it here in time...," he continued doubtfully,"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer," Aragorn said.

"Gondor," Théoden snapped angrily," Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us?! Where was Gon-," Théoden recollected himself. He looked into Aragorn's eyes,"No, my Lord Aragorn...we are alone."  
Théoden turned away again. Aragorn looked after him, nodding. Théoden walked up the steps to the Hall, followed by Gamling.

Bolder turned to me,"Lady Dusky... You should get ready for battle."

I nodded and left the room, Luna and Shadow in tow," We shall help you," said Luna still a girl with pale skin, silver hair and blue eyes the leather on her armor a royal blue.

Shadow was a girl with tanner skin but still pretty white, black hair and red eyes. Her leather armor's color was red,"The armor is a bit complicated for one who has not worn it yet."

We walked into a small empty room and I took off my over clothes. Then they helped my pull the armor on, my leather chest armor was a light cornflower blue,"Why is the leather different colors?"

Luna smiled and tied the last but near my neck," You know about that houses right?"

I nodded, she continued,"Well I am an Aconite, and my house color is this dark blue, meaning my leather vest armor is Dark blue as well. Shadow's a Nightshade from Alpha's house and her leather armor vest is red. Pine is from the Wolfsbane which is why his leather vest is purple in color. Bolder is from the house of Hemlock and his house color and chest protector is green."

I looked back down,"But why is mine this cornflower color?"

Shadow answered me as she turned to me with me helmet," This color is of the royal family. Alpha has adopted you. He shall be wearing it as well."

My mouth dropped Shadow only snickered and said,"Now if you could please change forms so we can make sure it fits," I changed forms I shock and was surprised as the armor changed as well.

The leather bended and changed to protect my chest up to my collarbone area, then back to my hips. The leather near my front legs opened up to allow flexibility. There were silver cuffs on all four of my shins. The chain mail covered my paws except it left holes for my claws. Shadow kneeled down and picked up my front paw before she put metal sheaths on them,"These will make your claws even sharper."

The sheaths felt weird, almost like glue on fake nails. (I've only worn them once- to a fancy dinner party). But then Shadow carefully put the helmet on me,"There we go!"

I changed back into my normal form," Well, you both should get some rest. I should find out the plan."

Aragorn worked his way through the throng and explained the plan to Legolas, Ryan and I,"We'll place the reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate.

"Aragorn, you must rest. You're no use to us half alive," Legolas told him.

Aragorn paid Legolas no mind. A Voice broke across the throngs. Aragorn and I looked in its direction,"Aragorn! Aragorn!"

Éowyn ran through the crowds toward us. Boy did she look angrily,"I'm to be sent with the women into the caves."

Aragorn and I nodded and tried to reassure her,"That is an honorable charge."

"To mind the children," Éowyn said back angrily, almost bitterly,"to find food and bedding with the men's return. What renown is there in that?"

Aragorn grasped her hands, his turn to talk," My lady, a time may come for valor without renown. "

She just looked at me, I knew it was not helping that I would be fighting with the men- as well as Luna and Shadow.

"Exactly," Aragorb said," Who then will your people look to in the last defense," Aragorn asked.

"Let me stand at your side," Éowyn pleaded.

"It is not in my power to command it," Aragorn said.

I nodded,"We could use all the fighters but your life should not be risked."

Ryan put his hand on my shoulder, and I turned away from Éowyn and Aragorn"Hey how is everything?" _Jura is ready at anytime. Just tell me to call her._

I nodded,"Good," _I hope we did the right thing by not telling them about her._

I turned back to see Éowyn push past Aragorn and then past Ryan, Legolas, Gimli and I. Well... That couldn't be good.

I sighed and turned to Legolas,"I have to go make sure the others are ready. I'll meet you all later."

I changed forms and ran off. I found Shadow, Bolder, Pine and Luna all helping people get down to the caves,"Are you all ready?"

Bolder, a guy my age with gray hair and blue eyes, turned from helping a young woman into the cave,"Yes we are Lady Dusky."

Shadow sighed,"May Lupus protect us all."

**please review! Do you like the way I wrote his chapter? Will the Ancient One's make it in time? Will they all survive? Only the nest chapter will tell.**


	12. First Fight

**Helloooo! I know I'm really bad at getting this out. So here you go! Maybe I'll post on friday!**

**Thank you, Musical Cake and Koryandrs for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: DUSKY!**

**Dusky:Ashy only owns me and anyone NOT in the Lord of the Rings. Also fogive the changing of POvs.**

**Chapter 11- First Fight**

Before I knew it I had fallen asleep in a corner when I had say there to rest.

_I saw Alpha, he was in wolf form standing on a large bolder. In his armor (the same color as mine) below him stood around five hundred Ancient Ones, all either the dark blue, red, purple or green. None in the light blue that Alpha wore. So it was true, Alpha had thought I was in rank with him because I was of the prophecy._

_Alpha howled and the army shut up,"My fellow warriors we must soon ride into battle! The two from the prophecy have been found and await us there! Lady Dusky- the Child of Magic and Lord Ryan Child of the Dragons!"_

_ The army erupted into cheers and howls,"Yes, they wait," Alpha said once they had quieted down,"Bolder of the Hemlocks has reported from their scouting party! He has met both children of the prophecy. But the enemy is swiftly approaching them! Now if you all will muster up the energy we shall reach them I time!"_

_There was even more howls as they readied to leave. Alpha jumped to the ground,"We go to Helm's Deep!"_

I gasped awake and looked around. Despite the fact I had felt so tired I ha only slept a few minutes, I picked up my helmet, bow and quiver and checked Garjlza before I went to find Aragorn.

I found Aragorn with Legolas and Gimli as he examined one of the swords. He tossed it away discouraged,"Farmer, farriers, stable boys. These are  
no soldiers."

"Most have seen too many winters," Gimli agreed

"Or too few," I said as I walked up Legolas nodded in agreement.

Aragorn nodded miserably.

"Look at them," Legolas said,"They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes."

To my horror, everyone around us turned to look at Legolas. Who turned away, angrily," _Boe a hûn...neled herain...dan caer menig_! (And they should be...Three hundred...against ten thousand!)

Aragorn looked at Legolas with as much confidence as he  
can muster,"_Si beriathar hýn. Amar nâ ned Edoras_. (They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.)"

"Aragorn," Legolas shot back," _Men i ndagor. Hýn ú- ortheri. Natha daged aen!_ (Aragorn, we are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!)"

My eyes widened at Legolas' sayings of defeat and my mouth dropped open when Aragorn exploded at Legolas," Then I shall die as one them!"

Their gaze locked for a moment. But then Aragorn broke it and walked away.

Legolas made to follow him, but Gimli put a hand on his arm,"Let him go, lad. Let him be."

I heard someone walk up and turned to see Pine with his eyes narrowed said in elvish_,"/ou gave up hope so soon Master Elf- have you forget my people are coming?"_

Legolas crossed his arms and glared, and said also in elvish,"_No, and did you forget that they might not reach us in time?_"

Pine growled back at him again in elvish,"_But that is not what bothers you is it? It is the fact that we allow our woman to fight along side us!"_

Legolas was about to grab one of his knives...

I jumped between them and barked,"Both of you stop. Pine go find Luna and make sure she is ready," I whispered the next part in elvish," _I feel that she should comfort those going into the caves- ask her for me?"_

Pine only nodded and left. I turned to Legolas," _What has gotten into you_," I scolded him in elvish (I couldn't help but notice most of the older men around us smile and turn to their neighbors)," _Legolas you've never acted this way! Why now- Of all times to act like this_!"

Legolas huffed before he turned away from me and stormed off,"Oh-No one walks away from me," I hissed.

Gimli and some of the older men around chuckled,"Go get 'em lassie," Gimli told me and many of the men around me agreed.

"Go after him," they prompted,"Give him a thero tongue lashing."

I smiled and stalked after Legolas,"With pleasure!"

I could hear their laughter at this "lovers quarrel".

I followed Legolas's scent to a more vacant part of the battlements. The soldiers that had been here gone to get weapons,"Legolas!"

He turned from the open field,"Yes," I didn't flinch from his colder tone than normal.

"I would really prefer an answer to my question."

Legolas grunted,"I just do not feel comfortable fighting with those who are not trained. Those men and young boys will be slaughtered."

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes,"That's not all of it. You don't feel comfortable with myself fighting with the men do you?"

Legolas started but then looked down at his feet guiltily. I narrowed my eyes,"I just do not wish to see you hurt," he said.

"Too late," I snarled at him," It is waaaayyyy to late for that buddy! I'm already here at Helm's Deep and I'm already the representative for the Ancient Ones! Their King has adopted me. They say I and my cousin are part of their prophecy," My anger rose with each word," About a month and a half ago I was at home and in a peaceful town, then I was somehow tossed into this world and entered a war that I have had nothing to do with! So since I'm here I might as well fight! And I'm not even sure if I can do THAT!"

I turned away. Legolas looked up, and reached for my hand but I sensed him and jerked away. I crossed my arms over my stomach,"I shall see you in battle. But right now I have my small party of Ancient Ones to check on."

So I walked away. He didn't come after me.

**No POV**

Ryan walked out of the shadows,"Well that was shocking."

Legolas jumped and turned,"Oh, Lord Ryan it is only you."

Ryan crossed his arms,"She is so mad at you. She never walks away from any argument like that," after Legolas shot him a look Ryan explained,"Her parents split when she was young. She promised that she'd never walk away from an argument with anyone she was in a relationship with."

Legolas put his head in his hands and groaned. Ryan laughed shaking his head,"You want to get on her good side again?" Legolas nodded,"Then after this battle you go make up with her, but before that you apologize to Aragorn. Show her you can be the bigger ma- uh... Elf."

Legolas sighed and left Ryan on top of the battlement.

*******  
**Dusky POV**

Luna was securely in the caves, Shadow and Pine had gone to do a crash course on sword fighting, while Bolder went to check on those on the battlements.

I watched as soldiers moved back and forth preparing Helm's Deep for the imminent attack. Aragorn sat down lower on the steps on the hall. He was probably pondering the inevitable, just as I was. He glanced across the steps, and I followed his gaze. A boy stood at the edge of the steps, nervously holding a sword. He looked at Aragorn briefly and that averted his gaze,"Give me your sword," Aragorn told him.

The boy whipped around, looked at Aragorn. Slowly, he walked over to Aragorn and handed over his sword.

"What is your name," Aragorn asked him.

"Haleth, son of Háma, my lord," Haleth said quietly.  
Aragorn and I both reacted to the name, Haleth continued," The Men are saying that we will not live out the night. They say that it is hopeless." Wordlessly, Aragorn stood and eyeballed the sword. I walked down the steps, watching. Aragorn gave it a few swings and held it before him. Aragorn looked at Haleth,"This is a good sword."

"A very good sword," I said quietly from behind them.

Aragorn handed the sword back to Haleth, who took it gingerly,"Haleth, son of Háma..." Aragorn leaned down to him,"there is always hope."

I smile and patted Haleth's head,"Until the end of time."

I checked my weapons as Aragorn quickly donned his chain mail, leather vest, and elven dagger.

I turned to see Legolas handing Aragorn his sword (though Aragorn did not know).

When Aragorn did look up, he saw Legolas standing before him, Aragorn's sword in his hand. Aragorn took it and nodded in thanks.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair," Legolas said.

Aragorn shook his head," _Ú-moe edhored, Legolas._ (There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.)"

They smiled at each other, their friendship renewed. I turned to see Gimli wrestling with a shirt of chain mail," If we had time, I'd get this adjusted."

He got the shirt on, and dropped the bundle to the floor. It landed in a heap. I giggled.

Aragorn and Legolas smiled, but Gimli was unfazed,"It's a little tight across the chest."

Aragorn and Legolas nodded in feigned agreement. I turned when I heard the horn blast from outside,"That is no Orc horn," I said curiously.

Legolas, Aragorn and I ran out of the Armory,"Send for the king," I heard a gaurd shout,"Open the gate!"

The order passed down the wall. My feet picked up a faster beat when the scents hit me,"How is this possible," I heard Théoden ask.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together," That was Haldir! I smiled.

"I am Alpha king of all the Ancient Ones. We also fought with the Elves and Men and had an alliance with each as well."

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli an I walked to the head of the stairs. Haldir looked up to us and smiled,"We both come to honor that allegiance."

Alpha looked up and smiled at me, he had black hair with gray streaks and red eyes as well. He was about 6'0 and was wearing his armor," My forces await outside of this fort to honor it was well."

Aragorn, Legolas,Gimli an I descended the steps to greet Haldir and Alpha,"_Mae govannen, Haldir, Alpha._ (Welcome, Haldir, Alpha.)

Haldir extended his hand in the traditional Elvish welcome. Aragorn began to, but then grabbed Haldir in a huge embrace. Haldir was momentarily stunned, but hugged back lightly,"You are most welcome. Legolas and Haldir clasped each other on the shoulder in greeting.

I turned into my wolf form and bowed to Alpha before I changed back. Alpha grabbed me into a hug (talk about surprising.)

That's when Shadow, Pine and Bolder came up to me and Alpha," Lord," Shadow said smiling,"I am glad you made it in time."

Alpha nodded,"Now let us prepare for battle. They were not that far behind us."

The army of elves and Ancient Ones performed a left face and stood before Théoden for his review. Haldir bowed before him,"We are proud to fight alongside Men once more."

Alpha nodded his head,"As are we."

**So this wasn't the battle of helm's deep but it was probably just as important!**

**Please review! And have a wonderful day!**


End file.
